One set of communications systems contains highly spectral efficient, narrowband, very narrowband and ultra narrowband (UNB) systems; an other set contains broadband, wideband and ultra wideband (UWB) systems. Combinations and variations of these two sets of systems are designated herein with the generic term/acronym: Ultra wideband—ultra narrowband(UWN) systems.
The most important objectives of wireless communications, broadcasting, telemetry, location based systems GPS (Global Positioning System), Radio Frequency Identification systems (RFID), internet browsing infrared and in general “radio” systems as well as “wired” systems include: power and bandwidth or spectrum efficiency combined with robust Bit Error Rate (BER) performance in a noisy and/or strong interference environment. These Radio Frequency (RF) system objectives are specified in numerous systems including wireless communications and cellular systems, satellite systems, mobile and telemetry systems, broadcasting systems, cable, fiber optics and practically all communication transmission systems. Here we are using the term “Radio Frequency” (RF) in its broadest sense, implying that we are dealing with a modulated signal. The RF could be, for example, as high as the frequency of infrared or fiber optic transmitters; it could be in the GHz range, e.g., between 1 GHz and 300 GHz, or it could be in the MHz range, e.g. between about 1 MHz and 999 MHz or just in the kHz range, such as used in telephony modems. The term RF could apply to Base-Band (BB) signals, to Pulse Position Modulated(PPM) signals, to Quadrature Modulated (for short “QM” or “QMOD”) and to FM or AM or hybrid modulated signals, to non-quadrature modulated signals, or to un-modulated Carrier Wave (CW) signals or waveforms.
The cited publications, patents, pending patents and other published documents, reference numbers [1-31], and the references within the aforementioned publications contain definitions and descriptions of many terms used in this new patent disclosure and for this reason these “prior art” terms and definitions will be only briefly, on a case by case basis highlighted.
While the majority of prior patents and publications disclose systems which have a spectral efficiency of less than about 10 b/s/Hz [such systems include GMSK, BPSK, QPSK, QAM (e.g. 16-QAM; 64 QAM), Pulse Width Modulation (PWM), Pulse Position Modulation (PPM) and Pulse Duration Modulation methods] there is prior art which discloses implementations which could attain considerably higher spectral efficiencies, i.e. more than 10 b/s/Hz.
H. R. Walker's patents, references [1-5] and Feher's patent Ref. [16] describe information signal transmission methods which could attain ultra high spectral efficiencies of more than 10 b/s/Hz, designated herein as ultra narrowband (UNB) or ultra spectral efficient systems.
While the aforementioned issued patents and publications describe material of a background nature, they do not describe or suggest the subject matter of the present patent.
Prior to the description of the current invention, a brief review and highlights of prior art, contained in the description of FIG. 1 to FIG. 5 is presented. Some of the embodiments of the current disclosure use the terminology and acronyms and/or related acronyms to the ones used in the prior art and may use as part of the current embodiments acronyms/elements taken from prior art.
FIG. 1 a prior art Time Constrained Signal (TCS) processor and Long Response (LR) filter/or LR processor architecture, also designated herein as a “Feher '055” processor is illustrated. This TCS signal processor or waveform or wavelet architecture processor-generator in combination with LR filtered and or LR processed circuits has been used for agile cascaded mismatched (ACM) systems in Feher's U.S. Pat. No. 6,470,055, Ref. No. [17]. In brief, the term “agile” includes the meanings: flexible or changeable or tunable or selectable. The terms “cascade” and “cascaded” include the meanings: flow, or in series, or in sequence or in conjunction with. In other words cascaded also means that something is arranged in a series or succession of stages; that is each stage derives from or acts upon the product of a preceding stage. The term mismatch has the same meaning as in Feher's U.S. Pat. No. 6,470,055, Ref. No. [17] and Feher's US patents Ref. No. [18-19]. The Feher '055 processor is a unit, suitable for implementation of one of the elements of Ultra Narrow Band (UNB), Ultra Wide Band (UWB), combinations of Ultra Wide Band—Ultra Narrow Band (UWN) systems and other communications and broadcasting systems for system implementations and/or for Adaptive Modulation and Coding (AMC) system embodiments disclosed in the current invention.
FIG. 2 a prior art implementation of a narrowband system, also designated herein as ultra narrowband (UNB) system, and/or a Feher '777 processor is shown.
This implementation from Feher's U.S. Pat. No. 6,198,777, Ref. No. [16] is also designated herein as a Feher '777 processor, Feher Keying (FK) Modulation and Demodulation(modem)—system. It is suitable for implementation of a part of ultra narrowband (UNB), ultra wideband (UWB) embodiment and combinations of ultra wideband-ultra narrow band (UWN) systems, also designated herein as “hybrid” systems or hybrid networks. The UWN and other hybrid systems, disclosed in the current invention are suitable for Adaptive Modulation and Coding (AMC).
FIG. 3 a prior art Walker '737 modulator, used for Pulse Position Modulation (PPM), Phase Reversal Keying (PRK) and Missing Cycle (MC) transmission is illustrated The Walker '737 Modulator for transmission and reception of ultra narrowband (UNB) signals uses Pulse Position Modulator (PPM) for Phase Reversal Keying (PRK) and Missing Cycle (MC) Signal Transmission; this FIG. 3 is from Walker's U.S. Pat. No. 6,445,737, Ref. No. [1-2].
FIG. 4 a prior art Ultra Wide Band(UWB) implementation of McCorkle et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,735,238, Ref. No. [15] is illustrated.
FIG. 5 prior art illustrative spectrum, designated herein as Ultra Narrow Band (UNB) Spectrum, generated by one of the Feher '777 processors, from Feher's U.S. Pat. No. 6,198,777, Ref. No. [16], is shown.